


AU[新社会两部曲] 逆光

by stupidgirl



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, pirlossi - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 06:28:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12184707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupidgirl/pseuds/stupidgirl
Summary: 双城故事part1。原先只写了这一个故事，后来觉得心里不满足不舒服不畅快就又补了个番外，成为了真正的双城故事。





	AU[新社会两部曲] 逆光

**Author's Note:**

> 故事大背景是我出生的城市我出生的年代，我熟悉的印记。我写这一篇并不是想代入自己的生活去写，而只是觉得这个大背景挺好的，我也很怀念那个年代的生活当中一些很质朴的东西。现在的人也可以这样去生活这样去对待情感对待身边的人，但是可能因为生活的节奏太快，无暇顾及到很多事物。
> 
> 罗金莱：因为姓里面有个罗（de ROssi）。莱字怎么来的呢，有些网页把他的名字翻译为“达涅莱”，所以就有了这个莱字，后来也不知道怎么想着就特别想叫他金莱。等到叫顺口了才发现六小龄童本名就叫“章金莱”，还是暗合了“猴哥”和“大师兄”的称呼。其实我最开始写这篇的目的就是特别想写土豪开口一个金莱，闭口一个金莱。
> 
> 安老师：真名在番外会写，写本篇的时候根本没想过到底叫什么好，所以也没有写。安（ANder），好理解吧。没叫皮老师，大概感觉“安”比较常见一点（虽然我们有个顺丰快递的师傅姓皮）？
> 
> 小桃姐：Gila性转了一下，为了放在那个年代里面不要那么突兀。那个大眼的追求者……是小葵。
> 
> 卢师傅：Luca Tony。
> 
> p.s.我还写了柬埔寨的僧侣AU。。。

[新社会两部曲] 逆光 

Word Count: 6,878

Disclaimer: Not true, not mine, don’t make money. Summary: 

Author’s note:

罗金莱一辈子都住在偃月街271号。

从出生一直到姐姐出嫁，他都被安置在两房之间自行搭出来的狭小卧室里面。父亲在一个早晨毫无预兆地在厅堂的太师椅上停止了呼吸，香烟还夹在手指间，烟灰落了一地。罗金莱把父亲打理好摆在厅堂中央就没了主意，隔壁的卢师傅说就在这里三鞠躬吧。他点点头擦掉了还没来得及泼洒出来的眼泪。姐姐到了的时候他们一起简单地把父亲送上了灵车。

罗金莱搬到父亲那间卧室的第二天，巷门里就搬进了新的邻居。搬家那天有四五辆三轮车停在大门口。家俱倒是少，只有一口紫黑色的书柜，像是有些年头的红木。主人家在一旁跟进跟出大声提醒着“请小心一点，可别摔坏了。”另外还有一台留声机和一个半导体。剩下都是大布袋子，搬家的师傅们说老师就是书虫，家当就只剩下书了。卢师傅凑过来跟他说这是新来的安老师，在附近的鄮山学堂教书。

那位安老师戴着一副黑框大眼镜，头发有些泛黄地自然卷，也不皱眉也不微笑就是淡淡然没什么表情，和他们打照面的时候只是有礼貌地点了点头，平时一回家就关起门来。卢师傅常说，安老师一搬进来我和你晓桃姐都不敢大声说话，巷门里比只住了两户人家的时候还要安静许多倍。

有一天晚上，罗金莱在屋外的自来水龙头下接水刷牙，黑不隆冬看远处晃过来一个人影，快走到他面前的时候只听那人用有些暗哑的声音叫着：“罗师傅。”

罗金莱有些意外地站起身来一时之间不知道怎么回答才好，差点把一嘴的牙膏全吞下去。

“罗师傅，我家里停电了。您有手电吗？”

“有，有的。”他匆忙放下漱口杯抹了把嘴就把安老师往家里引，“我这里灯还亮着，大闸没跳呢，可能是灯泡的钨丝烧断了，你那里有新灯泡吗？”

安老师摇摇头。

安老师家那盏莲花吊灯重新亮起来的时候罗金莱还站在椅子上居高临下地望着他。那天安老师没戴眼镜，双眼比平时细长了很多，眉头深重，左眉上方有一道斜疤，看起来还挺碍眼。

“谢谢您。灯泡等我买了新的再还给您。”

罗金莱默默想，这人笑起来还挺柔和。

一来二去也就渐渐熟了。安老师经常来罗家借工具，偶尔有些搞不定的就连罗金莱一起借过去。安老师之前一直在学校食堂吃饭，中午多打一些晚上回来再翻热，所以即便开火也少见他家噼里啪啦有炒菜声。有一天卢师傅忽然跟安老师说不如晚上那顿一起搭伙，安老师省得为晚饭操心。原来晓桃姐的一个表侄在安老师那个班念书，家里住得远经常上课迟到错过蒸饭，安老师就常常把自己那一份分一点给他。孩子回家跟父母一说晓桃姐自然也知道了。就这样，卢师傅和晓桃姐负责安老师的晚饭，安老师还时常从学校另带一点加餐。晓桃姐笑着说三个人合伙比两口子的伙食好了不少。罗金莱偶尔也端着两个菜过去凑热闹，四个人在天井里摆桌子吃饭有说有笑。

安老师家没别的，就是一柜子宝贝书。下雨刮风他都怕老房子的瓦片不结实，或是漏点雨进来也要了他的命；要是到了黄梅雨季反潮他简直是天天愁眉苦脸。罗金莱问人要了些干燥剂送他还帮他补好了屋顶，出门时笑着打趣：“安老师我救了你这一幢黄金屋啊”。

安老师扶扶眼镜说：“你要想借本书看就来我这里吧。”随后又严肃地补了一句，“只许在我这里看！”

第一次认真站在大书柜前，罗金莱突然犯了难，里面什么类型的书都有，还有不少看着书名就知道是那些拗口的外国人写的作品。安老师用英文字母贴了标签并按书籍高矮仔细排列起来。

“这么多书，你都看完了吗？”

“还在看。”

安老师顺手一指最上面那一排金庸小说：“你个子高，拿那一排的看好了。”

罗金莱占了书柜前的大躺椅，安老师就去卧室里。每个星期天他都要去那里泡几个小时，有时看到一半还跑去卧室扒着门框探着头没来由地一句：“你说陈家洛为什么不跟霍青桐好了？”

“唉，那个杀牛的方法真的可以变做武功吗？”

躺在床上的安老师瞟了他一眼：“这得你自己好好想想。”转头又捧起自己的书。

有时罗金莱专心致志地看书，安老师进来从书柜底部的什么地方拿出一个铁罐子，他去望一眼，安老师就笑着厉声说：“看你的书。”没过多久就从厨房里端出来两杯乳白色的热饮。

罗金莱几乎把鼻子都贴到了玻璃杯上：“牛奶，是牛奶？你哪里弄来的？”

“年初托人换的奶粉，今天才想起来请你喝。”

罗金莱再问 “你们家以前是做什么的呀，这么有本事？”安老师就一句话都不肯多说了。

夏天居委会马主任来宣传防火防盗，要大家在家小心火烛：“我们这里现在没有人抽烟吧？”罗金莱看了安老师一眼。安老师家的躺椅上一直摆着一包利群，隔三差五地看根数偶尔会变少，罗金莱也不知道到底是不是同一包烟。在他家那些天他也见过安老师抽烟，躺在床上的时候也抽过，罗金莱多嘴说：“你也不怕烟灰掉在书上烧起来？”安老师一听倒是乖乖把香烟摁进床头的景泰蓝烟灰缸里。后来安老师跟他说只是偶尔抽几口，夏天抽得就更少，一抽烟连胃口都没了吃晓桃姐做的饭也不香了。

罗金莱像安老师预料得那样轻笑起来：“你平时就抽利群么，也没见你换别的牌子。”

“习惯了吧，不愿意换了。”

三伏天闷了好久，卢师傅说迟早要来一场彻底的雷雨，安老师就开始在担心他的屋顶。周二下午他特意趴在窗口，街口车铃一响他就知道罗金莱要到家了。他“罗师傅”还没叫出口，就见人停好车捂着肚子一声不响进了屋，安老师有些好奇随后也跟了进去。一看厅堂里没有人，他只好一边叫着“罗师傅”一边蹑手蹑脚地摸进去。卧室里罗金莱整个人缩成一团倒在地上，安老师快步走到跟前把他翻过来，只见他满头大汗，脸色发白嘴唇都有点泛紫。

“罗师傅，罗师傅！”安老师一面拍着他的脸一面大声叫着。

“罗金莱，金莱，金莱！你怎么了？哪里不舒服？”

罗金莱抓着安老师的胳膊艰难地坐起来：“肚子，肚子疼。”

“我送你去医院。”安老师一把拖起他就想扶着往外走，罗金莱用力推了一下为难地说：“没什么……事吧，我，我休息一会儿就好了。”

“那就去医院休息。”

罗金莱拗不过安老师就被他拖上了车。安老师歪歪扭扭地骑着他的28吋凤凰牌自行车，他觉得自己都快被吓醒了：“安老师，你小心点，摔了我，没关系，别把，别把我爸的车给摔坏了。”

“你和你爸的车我都不会摔。”

“安老师，下雨了，路挺滑，要不，我带你。”

“你是不是疼糊涂了？！”

“安老师，你原本，来找我……干嘛？”

“没干嘛。你抓牢我，小心疼得掉下去。”

“上次，那个塑料布，很结实的，你别担心。”

“金莱，医院是往左边那条路拐过去吗？”

罗金莱醒过来的时候整个世界都是消毒药水的味道，安老师站在一旁浑身湿透的样子很好笑，头发全部紧贴着脑袋，平时好好收起来的招风耳无处可藏。黑框大眼镜上糊着水汽，他几乎看不清安老师的眼睛。罗金莱不自禁地笑出来：“我还没见过你这个样子。”

“别笑了，医生说这样刚缝的线会裂的。你姐姐来过，晚上要赶回去做饭。晓桃姐他们一会儿也会来给你送换洗的衣服。阑尾切除手术，你好好在医院休息几天吧。”

“那你呢？”

“我去家里换套衣服。你姐姐拜托我照顾好你。”

罗金莱点点头又昏昏沉沉睡了过去。等到再醒来的时候天色都已经黑透了，床头放着好多水果和一个保温瓶。邻床一个老大爷看他醒了就跟他打招呼：“小伙子你醒啦，你哥哥对你可真好，一个下午一直在这里陪你，我儿子几天都不来看我一趟。”罗金莱顺着他努嘴的方向扭过头去，安老师正平心静气地坐在他右手床头认真看书。

“你醒了啊？卢师傅和晓桃姐来过了，有鲫鱼汤，你喝吗？”

他摇摇头：“好像麻药过去了。”

“疼醒了？我帮你找护士？”

他又摇摇头：“我们家只有我妈住过医院。我跟你提过吗？那时我还太小，记不清了。没住几天她就过世了。我对医院印象不太好。”

“你之前，不敢来啊。”

“算是吧。”罗金莱一面说着眉头一路皱起来。安老师轻轻隔着被子拍着他的手臂继续对他说：“你买的塑料布挺好的，今天这么大的雨也没漏。”

“是卢师傅介绍我去的。” 他故意压低声音，“听说那家五金店里有个姓贝的大眼睛营业员，以前还追过晓桃姐。” 

“大眼睛？有多大？”

“比你戴上眼镜以后还要大好多。”

声音还没落地就听到安老师拿书啪啪朝他脸上不留情面地拍下去。

“我又没说错，你戴着眼镜整个人看起来精神好多。”

安老师二话不说又是啪啪两下。

“别闹！”罗金莱一面疼得脸都扭起来一面学着安老师端起架子来正色道：“小心弄坏了你的书。”

罗金莱出院后一直在安老师家搭床，他伤口没好全行动也不方便，平时做饭都赖着晓桃姐一家，洗衣服和日常就交给暑假在家的安老师。安老师觉得他那间屋子比较亮堂也够通风，对伤口恢复大有好处，等人一走光罗金莱就悄声说，你还不是懒得动窝。

在家一连休息了几日也没有什么消遣，罗金莱对安老师说：“不如你给我讲故事吧。”

“讲故事不行，读书倒是可以。”

“那就读吧。”

“读哪一本？”

罗金莱想了想说“就你经常看的《红楼闷》吧。”

“闷什么闷，是梦。这糟糕的南方口音，把后鼻音都给吞掉了。”

“我是南方人当然有南方口音，难道像你，天天您您的。”

安老师瞪了他一眼，一面也爬上床，双腿紧紧贴着篾席，上身靠着床背，他从床头抽出一本《围城》：“那就来读南方人的书吧。”安老师翻了几页，选的是他们五人去三闾大学中途停在“欧亚大旅社”的事，念到全脂牛奶的咖啡沫罗金莱已经勾着他的手臂笑得见牙不见眼，嘴里不忘声讨：“安老师你故意的！”安老师抽出左手不理他，一口气念到鹰潭的肉芽。两人就这样闹了一阵。后来为了照顾他的伤口，安老师也念《伤逝》、念《雷雨》、念《喧哗与骚动》，中间穿插的《镜花缘》和《搜神记》的段子都念了不少。罗金莱一边听得似懂非懂一边还要插叙感想，缠着他聊到半夜也不消停。拆线那天罗金莱前脚刚进屋子安老师就迫不及待地说：“你好得差不多了吧，快回自己家里去睡。”

罗金莱一搬回去，安老师就很少再用“您”了，每天“金莱”长“金莱”短地越叫越顺口，有时候懒得走两步就在自己屋子里高声喊：“金莱，你的汗衫还在我这里，快点拿回去。”，“金莱，明天帮我买一些煤球吧。”晚上罗金莱嫌家里闷热就睡在天井里，一翻身藤椅嘎吱嘎吱地响，安老师走到房门口叫他：“金莱，你这是要喂蚊子啊。把藤椅搬我门口吧，这里穿堂风也够凉快。”安老师把点好了的蚊香摆在他藤椅底下，自己也搬了一把出来顶着他的，两人叽里呱啦地聊着聊着把罗金莱都给聊清醒了，直到卢师傅的声音从另一屋子传出来：“你们俩还不睡？！这都几点了！”

没过多久安老师家又有了新鲜东西，他托人在香港买了一台三洋牌的黑白电视机回来，卢师傅和罗金莱负责在屋顶上拉线，安老师就在房间里调电视。他们四人在一起看的第一个电视镜头竟然是场足球赛。三个大男人看得热血沸腾，晓桃姐尽管觉得有些乏味但那股新鲜劲超越了所有她看不太懂的镜头。到后来卢师傅和晓桃姐都打着哈欠回屋去睡了，罗金莱还赖在安老师房里不肯走，两人直到电视上滋滋滋地放出雪花才意犹未尽地按掉电视机开关。

有一天下班罗金莱忽然神秘兮兮地把安老师叫进屋里去，他从记事本里拿出一张被夹得平平整整的烟票交到安老师手里：“我们工会主任给我的。”

“是手术后来给你送水果罐头的张瑞芳主任？”

“啊。”

安老师看了他一眼又递了回去：“你又不抽烟，她给你干嘛？”

“我问她要的。”

“你问她要，她就给你了？”

“她以前是我爸的学徒，你问这么多干什么。你到底要不要？”

“不要了。”安老师说完就往自己家里走，罗金莱摸不着头脑地追了出去：“怎么了？你要是抽就拿着。”罗金莱跟着跑进了安老师家又接着说：“不过抽烟总是对身体不好，你还是戒了吧。

“不抽了，今后也不抽了。”安老师一面说着一面从房间里拿出剩下的半包烟一股脑儿都丢进垃圾桶里去。

“你这是干吗？还可以送人啊，现在弄点烟可不容易了！”

“也不是什么好东西，不要祸害别人了。”

“从前你怎么不这么说？”

“从前也是偶尔心烦了才抽。”

“现在呢？不心烦了？”

安老师扭头转回屋里去：“没什么好烦地就戒了。”

卢师傅和晓桃姐吵了一场很严重的架，罗金莱记忆当中他们小两口就没有闹过什么不愉快。晓桃姐为人很腼腆文静，从选菜色到买衣服她差不多都是听卢师傅的，哪怕卢师傅有什么地方做得不好也很少数落他。那天刚开始只是摔了一个盘子，卢师傅板着脸从屋里走出来就径直出了门，晓桃姐一个人关熄了厨房的灯。罗金莱不知道他们出了什么事就跑去问安老师，安老师茫然地摇摇头，比他更不清楚情况。晚上九点多的时候卢师傅才回来，罗金莱和安老师在屋子里看电视就听到远处隐约传来晓桃姐的哭声，哭着哭着声音有点变了，灯也不知什么时候被熄灭了。罗金莱好奇伸着脖子张望：“他们这是怎么了？”

“你不懂就别理。”

“我不懂你可以告诉我。”

“等你结婚了你就明白了。”

“那你懂不懂？”罗金莱转回身来反问安老师：“书里有没有这个？”

安老师脸上忽然红一阵白一阵，只好推托他说：“等我结婚了我也明白了。”

天气冷了也不好，雨一阵一阵地下，风也不闲着，雨水又冰又尖锐，可以一把剜进你骨头里。晓桃姐给他们三个一人织了一副手套，还没来得及戴上安老师已经长了一手冻疮。罗金莱看他手都冻红了就在他屋里摆了一个小煤球炉，顺便烧烧水，有兴致的时候还去他屋里烫一壶花雕两个人分了。酒喝到一半罗金莱的手先暖和了，他就抓了安老师的手按着半温的酒壶，两面一起暖着。

有一天还是下着好大的雨，天都见黑了安老师还没回来。晓桃姐进屋来找他：“小罗，安老师早上出门好像没有带雨伞，你给他送一把去吧。”

罗金莱赶到学校，雨水打了一脸，门卫跟他说：“那。那个三楼办公室里。”整个学校只有三楼的灯还亮着，里面那个低垂着细长眼睛的老师黑着脸在作业本上用力打着红叉。“要是没有晓桃姐提醒我你今晚不打算回家啦？”罗金莱帮他合上作业本。“带回家做吧，也不差这一会儿。”

“饭都做好了，就等你了。”罗金莱帮他熄掉办公室的灯。

“回家了，安老师。”罗金莱把手里的雨伞递给他。

“唉，安老师，你怎么了？”

“金莱。”安老师忽然抢过他的自行车把手，“我带你回家吧。”

雨渐渐变小了，安老师的声音才能顺利地从雨衣里面传过来：“我家里来信了，我得回北京工作。我想，一时半会儿回不来吧。今后可能也要在北京的。”

“金莱？”

“去百里湖兜个圈子再回家吧。”

安老师骑得很慢也很稳，可罗金莱还是抓着他的腰一点也不敢放松。雨衣盖住了罗金莱差不多大半个上身，他在里面低头看车轮压过水路出现的黑灰色的印痕有些晕乎乎地也不知时日过了多久。回到家后两人都闷声不吭，挨到安老师买好车票那天都没正经讲过什么话。临走前安老师把他叫进屋：“金莱，这里的所有东西都留给你，你要是喜欢就搬到自己那里去。这些书我也交给你。”安老师不知怎得抬手去摸了摸他的头，就好象对待自己弟弟那样郑重地交代：“你今后可别再和对面的小博赌扑克了，多存点钱。或者你来北京？”

“我去北京你带我游故宫吗？”罗金莱勉强笑了笑，并不十分好看。

送别那天晓桃姐抹了不少泪，卢师傅也特意请假半个小时送安老师出门。罗金莱把他带到车站，安老师拉着他的袖子又问：“金莱，你来北京吗？我带你去故宫和长城，我们一起去看升旗。”

罗金莱忙说我去，我一定去，有机会我一定去。

回来的路上，太阳正是最耀眼地斜照着路人的时候，罗金莱眯缝着眼不敢睁开，猛烈的阳光推搡着他，他像是在爬一个又长又陡的坡可是看不到何处是终点。

罗金莱把自行车停好就奔进安老师的房间。在那一口摆满了书的书架面前，嚎啕大哭。

几年后卢师傅收到了安老师写来的第一封信：

“金莱，我写过好几封信给你们，但一直没有回音。半年前开始我在北京海淀区的一所中学里教书，生活很稳定。我有一个相熟的伯父，他所在的钢丝厂一直缺人，如果你能来一定可以胜任他们的工作……”

那个时候的罗金莱已经有了一个谈婚论嫁的女朋友。

罗金莱一辈子都住在偃月街271号。

当然他后来也去过北京，他去北京出差的时候游过故宫，他去饭店里吃饺子时被店员亲切地称呼着“您您。”他只会在偶尔去小卖部买东西看到玻璃柜里的利群牌香烟时才会想起安老师，想起他头发上常用的橄榄香皂的味道，想起他刚长出来的青胡渣擦着他的手背时轻微刺疼的感觉，想起百里湖。老板见他盯着香烟很久就忍不住问他要不要来一包，他摇摇头，抱起外孙，拎起他的酱油瓶往家里走。


End file.
